


a punch-drunk love

by ironmansuucks (mcarleyr)



Category: Avengers, Ironman, Tony Stark - Fandom
Genre: Eventual relationship, F/M, FLUFFFF fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Love, fight fight fight, im bad at tags, kinda free form, no particular structure lol, reader - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcarleyr/pseuds/ironmansuucks
Summary: This it literally my first ever time writing fan fic so enjoy my shitey attempt at a Tony Stark and reader love story lols.Childhood best friends unexpectedly meet again.....





	1. Kicking us out saying it's time to go

**Author's Note:**

> I will be adding a lot more to this whether it's gid or no lol. Enjoyyyyy

As you lay in the queen sized, luxurious cream coloured sheeted bed, Tony's arms loosely wrapped around your slight waist, his eyes sealed shut and his delicate face still as he peacefully sleeps, you look at the innocently handsome face you loved so much and felt ever so nostalgic. 

You and Tony had been childhood friends. Your fathers were business partners and you both were often left in a room together to play while the adults 'talked business', not to mention your friendship being great for media publicity. Your first words to the brown eyed individual were "boy, why are you crying?". Tony had never been close to his parents and this was just one of the occasions where he had felt orphaned. Your naive mind had comforted his on the cold evening which made you become close, if not best, friends. 

Tony, being a couple years older that you, seen you as a younger sister. Being at the same school, he looked out for you (not that you needed looking out for). You were like one of the boys in the sense that you were tough and just as disgusting, often getting into battles as to see who could belch the alphabet, which you enjoyed and won almost always. As you grew older you lost interest in being the disgusting tom boy you were and began finding new girl-friends whom warped you into the rock princess you were today, as you were unable to completely shake the boyish quirks. You were still as close as ever. Often spending hours on end with each other over a bottle of whiskey stole from Tony's dads kitchen. You both would laugh until you couldn't breathe, dancing to silly music, singing AC/DC until your lungs ached then falling asleep in each other's arms. 

As years went on, you and Tony began to clash. He started drinking excessively and doing drugs, while only being 19. For him being a genius you thought he might have known better, but as things at home weren't all good he began to fall down a hole. His alluring brown eyes beginning to loose the naive charm they once held, being corrupted to harsh, sad eyes due to foreign substances. 

After many heartbreaking fights, you and Tony went separate ways due to unforgiving circumstances occurring on your 21st birthday party... 

Over a decade later you came a cross a familiar face at your best friends 30th birthday party. You were absolutely hammered, after all it was your best friends 30th birthday party, and seen a pair of dazzling dark brown eyes capture your own (Y/E/C) eyes after clashing into one another while dancing like a mad man. It was the same drunken eyes you once danced with as a teenager screaming AC/DC with a bottle of whiskey hanging from your hand. 

Time stopped for a minute as your eyes were seized by the handsome, drink driven face staring back at you. "T-Tony?" You stuttered hoping he would remember you. Tony stared for a minute his eyes glazed over then put his hand round your waist. Your heart pumped fast and loud, your childhood best friend in front of you, your head spinning... then he simply moved you out of his way. Moving past you as if you were just another drunken girl trying to grab Tony Starks attention. His hand sliding from your waist to the bar.

You couldn't believe what he had just done. Did he not recognise you? Was he too drunk? You were too drunk. Maybe it wasn't him. You grabbed his shoulder to spin him round "TONY!?" You forced out. Again Tony brushed you off Shouting his orders to the bartender over the deafeningly loud club music. What the fuck you thought to yourself.

Then, being horrendously drunk and deciding it was definitely Tony, you squirmed your way under his right arm resting on the bar so you were facing him. Your body now pressing against his trying to grab his attention. Tony rolled his eyes and proceeded to ignore you. You put both your hands on his face and shook him softly so he was looking at you. "IT'S ME!!" You shouted over the blustering music. Tony looked at the soft, drunken face staring at him through glistening (Y/E/C) eyes. 

It took him a moment, but soon Tony's punch-drunk eyes lit up and his arms grabbed you by your waist and pulled you close to him lifting you slightly off your feet "(Y/N)!!!" He cried. 

And in that moment you were kids again. 

You and Tony spent the rest of the blurry night together busting ridiculous moves on the dance floor, taking shot after shot and laughing until you couldn't breathe, just like you used to. All past judgements and arguments lost in a hazy clash of sweaty bodies meeting again after so many years apart. 

As the night drew to an end, and you were getting tossed out of the club, Tony grabbed you by your hand and attempted to stop you shouting at the bouncer who tossed you out. "... and I was NOT finished dancing you..." Tony grabbed you by your waist, picking you up and pulling you away from the situation, you still screaming at the bouncer.

You both danced along the empty streets, not once thinking about the other parties you were out with. The streets were quiet. Only you and the boy. You both sat on the kirb of the street. You cuddled into his arm as your alcohol induced high began to fall. 

"I'm tired" you yawned out. Tony looked down at you cuddled into him. The still of the night creeping in on the moment. You began to fall asleep when Tony nudged you "why don't we just go back to mine?" With mascara falling down your face, hair slightly manic and lazy eyes you look up at the playboy. "I am not going back to yours to do what I th-think you think we a-are gonna do" you slurred and scoffed. "What and you think I want to sleep with your drunken ass?" He scoffs back. You manage to slur back a "of course you do, why wouldn't you?" You throw you arms up and look at him. "Who wouldn't?" You blurt. Tony looks at you and smirks then looks down and chuckles shyly. 

You look at him then lay your head on his shoulder and start to fall asleep. Before you surrender to slumber you whisper "I've missed you boy...". Tony sighs then plants a kiss on your forehead. He phones for a taxi and takes you back to the mansion. 

Tony carried you into the penthouse while you stayed asleep in his arms, cuddled into his chest. He lies you down on the bed and takes off your broken heeled shoes. He places a light kiss on your head then goes to leave the room.....

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

You awoke with a banging in your head. Jesus what the... Your thoughts were interrupted when your eyes broke open to find yourself in a foreign bedroom with a man lying on the floor next to the bed. The room was very expensive as even your hung eyes could tell and your body under lavish, soft covers. Your heart began to race as you tried to remember last nights events but failed. 

You turned back to look at the body on the floor who was now sitting up awake rubbing his eyes. Was that... "good morning sleepy head, you feeling better?".

You couldn't believe your eyes when you seen Tony shirtless, wearing a pair of grey joggers on the floor looking up at you and your eyes darted open and you sat up straight.

"T-Tony?!"'

Tony winked at you "The one and only babe." You continued to stare. Confused and concerned you looked around. Tony jumped up and sat on the end of the bed facing you. His dark brown eyes gleaming. "How you feeling (Y/N)?". You didn't say anything but continued to stare at the billionaire. As it grew awkward Tony coughed and said "well I mean I'm a little rough but nothing coffee won't fix am I right?" As he shot another wink at you. 

 

With a bundle of confused emotions flying around your head, the first one to appear was relief. You crawled over the bed and slung your arms around Tony's neck. "I haven't seen you in years" you sighed as you felt tears prick at your eyes. "Well you seen as awful lot of me last night" he replied as he gently put his arms round your waist, reciprocating the hug. 

Your mind raced and you pulled you head away from him. "We didn't... you know...?". Tony looked at you and laughed. "What? Slept together?" Yet another wink. You rolled your eyes at the thought when he shook his head. "No we didn't but am I that bad?". 

You chuckled, "no, but I'm familiar with your antics" you smirked. Tony laughed and stood up. He reached his hand out to yours to help you up. "Now... coffee?".

"I thought you'd never ask" you said smiling and taking his hand feeling slightly woozy and hazy as you stood up. You fell into him feeling the warmth of his body through your drink spilled dress left on from last night. Tony chuckled as he caught you and offered you one of his shirts to wear instead of the dress which the gladly accepted. 

"We have a lot of catching up to do" he said as you walked to the bathroom to change your clothes...


	2. New Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens lads.
> 
> Don't judge me lol.

You and Tony spoke all day. You lazed around in the lounging clothes you both had on and ate take out, watching your favourite films. It felt unreal. You and Tony hadn't seen one another in years and here you both were. It was as if nothing had changed. It felt nice.

After that, you and Tony became as close as ever. You visited each other almost everyday and had many drunken night outs. Your best friend was back and you couldn't be any happier. But you couldn't help but feel as if something else was there... something that had always been there, but had made itself visible... 

\--------------

It was New Year's Eve. Tony, obviously, threw a massive celebration. He offered you a room to get ready in and leave your stuff for an over night. You both knew the night would end up messy and Tony didn't see the point in you trying to make your way home when he had a perfectly good guest room. 

When you arrived at the tower, you couldn't help but marvel (heh, get it.. marvel.... I'll leave) at the astonishing decor. Red and gold garnished all over the penthouse. It was stunning. As you stared in awe at the decor, Tony came into the room struggling to fix his tie, he admired you appreciating the decor. "Amazing isn't it" he spoke gazing up at the streamers of red and gold. You looked at him with your mouth hanging open and your eyes sparkling "Tony it's beautiful". He chuckled at you then proceeded to try and fix his tie. You dropped your getting ready bag on the floor giggling at him, "here let me help" you offered. You took the two parts of the tie in your hand and started to fix it. Tony gazed in awe at your not ready yet face. Looking into your eyes as you fixed his tie. Once complete you looked up at him and smirked "there you go, so much for a genius". Tony rolled his eyes playfully "you know I've never been able to do these things. Just as well I've got you" he winked and you giggled. 

You picked up your bag and headed to the guest room to get ready. "You need to be ready within the hour, that's when people start arriving babe". You kept walking and rolled your eyes "yeah right" you chuckled. Tony continued to admire you as you walked out of view. He then looked down and pondered for a moment. Shook his head slightly and looked up, 'damn drinks need to be poured'. 

In the guest bedroom, your stuff was sprawled all across the room. You'd brought multiple outfit choices to try on and you had no idea what one to choose. Your hair still soaking wet and no make you could hear people start to pour through the doors. Still wrapped in a towel, there's a knock at your door. "Come in" you shout as you stuff a bra under the pillow. Tony opens the door shyly to see a very unready you. "(Y/N), why are you not ready? What have you been doing this whole time?". He places a drink on the table and looks at you slightly annoyed. "It takes time to look as stunning as I normally do Tony, doesn't happen at a click of your fingers" you joked. He smirked at you running around the room trying to find bits and pieces you needed in your towel. "I'll be down in about half an hour if that's ok with you ?" You glance over at Tony who is still staring at you, the brown eyes glistening. "Tony?... 25 ok?" You look at him confused. Tony's eyes focus again "huh?... oh yeah, that's cool. I'll see you then". Tony looks away shyly then leaves the room. You roll your eyes and rush around trying to get ready.

 

About 45 minutes later you were ready. You wore a sparkling gold, opened back, just above the knee length dress. As you rushed out the door, pulling on your nude coloured heels. Your (Y/H/C) hair loosely curled and some pinned back. You felt good. You looked good. You necked back the last drop of your drink and rushed out the door. Where's Tony? You thought.

Tony was in the main living area in a sea full of drunk party guests. He kept waiting for you to walk in the room so you both could drink the night away. As you walked into the room down the few steps Tony glanced over and seen you. He couldn't help himself but stare at you in awe. You looked amazing. You looked around and smiled at the people you seen. You spotted Tony and looked over at him and shot him a smile, waving. Tony slightly waved back and the edge of his mouth curled to smile back, still astonished. 

As you tried to make your way through the sea of people over to Tony you spotted a certain male you did not expect to be here. Your ex, Mark. You rolled your eyes slightly as he walked over to you. You could feel his eyes instantly undressing you. "Well hello" he said seductively. "Hi" you replied, no emotion. "You look stunning babe" he said as he snaked his arm round your waist. You attempted to pull away but his grip was tight. You scowled but didn't do anything about it, he was too strong. His drink drowned breathe in your face and ear. "Why did I ever let you go?" He whispered. You tried to pull away but couldn't. 

That's when Tony intervened. You had told him about this asshole a few weeks ago and how he used to treat you. The expression on your face was enough to make Tony red with anger at the male. Tony took your hand and gently pulled you from marks grip. Mark let go when he seen who it was. Tony put his arm around your waist and pulled you close to him, looking in your eyes. "There you are honey, I've been looking for you". You quickly caught on to what Tony was doing and played along. "Hi sweetie, yeah I was just finishing up this conversation with a past friend". Tony turned and stared at the asshole in front of yous "I hope this guy isn't bothering you at all?". You both stare at Mark who starts to become angry. You grip Tony a bit tighter as memories come flooding back to the abusive relationship. "You didn't tell me your boyfriend was Stark?" Mark scowled at you. "Why would she need to?" Tony answered the guy. Before mark could answer, Tony clicked his fingers at the two security guards and gestured for them to remove the gentleman. "Now, you either leave right now, or I'll be forced to beat your sorry ass". As mark opened his mouth to talk, two security guards grabbed him and whisked him away. 

Tony looked at you as you let him go. Tony took longer to release you from his arms than you did him. "Thank you Tony" you breathed shakily. "Well I wasn't going to let that dick ruin our-- the night?". You glanced at him and smiled sweetly. "What did I do to deserve a best friend like you?" You sighed happily. Tony smiled weakly at the comment then grabbed your arm. "Drink. Now.". You giggled as he dragged you to the bar.

As the night went on, you both took shot after shot, drink after drink. Tony hardly interacted with any of the other guests, and if he had to then he made sure you were always by his side. 

As it neared 12 o'clock, people began to gather in the main living area to all be together and watch the countdown. Too drunk to care, you and Tony were still at the bar. Laughing like mad men. The bar staff gave Tony a heads up about the time. 11:57. Tony glanced around at everyone in the room gathering around the TV. He then looked at you, finishing the 3rd...6th...? Tequila shot. You exaggerated a sigh as the liquid burned down your throat and looked at a drunken Tony, admiring your own drunken person. You giggled at him confused. "Follow me". Tony staggered as he grabbed your hand. You chuckled and crashed into him, staggering behind him.

Tony dragged you out on to the balcony where no one else was. "Tony e-everyone is in there w-watching the thingy" you slurred. Tony looked at you "I know b-but we would miss the fireworks" he stumbled back. You giggled and leant against the glass balcony. "O-okay" you hiccuped. 

11.59.

Tony looked at you. Unsure of what he was about to do. You attempted to act sober and look out at the jumping city. Stars gleaming in the sky. 

10...9...

The count down began. You looked at Tony then out at the sky.

8...7...

Tony bit his lip in hesitation then took your hand so you were facing him. He put his arms around your waist. You looked up at him confused but secretly excited.

6....5....

Tony pulled you closer. You looked up at his drunken, shining dark brown eyes and slung your arms around his neck.

4...3....

You smiled at him. Both of you drowned in alcohol. Punch-drunk.

2...1....

Tony slighted his head to fit his lips to yours. 

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Cried the entire city. Fireworks blaring in the dark sky.

You kissed him back. He tightened the grip around your waist and you put your fingers in his hair. 

You pulled away from the whiskey tasting mouth and looked deep into his eyes "happy New Years, boy" you giggled. "Happy New Years sweetheart" he smiled and shot a wink.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all sooo much for reading this btw. Made me smile I tell ye!
> 
> I hope enjoyed the next chapter!:)))


	3. coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helllooooo, a shorter chapter this evening as my plan for the rest of the story would look silly if i placed it in the same chapter as this. 
> 
> Cheers lads, ly:}}

You and Tony spent the rest of the night out on the balcony. You were wrapped in Tony’s arms, him keeping you warm from the ever growing cool air. You both could still hear the rustling of people from inside the penthouse, starting to put their jackets on. Tony looked over at the glass door then turned back and looked in your eyes. “I better go say goodbye” he sighed. You looked up at him, still astonished at the sequence of events the night brought. You petted your lip. He pulled you close to him and kissed your forehead “why don’t you head upstairs and I’ll be up to say goodnight”. You looked up at him and smirked “in your room?” you slung your arms around his neck. Tony chuckled; “no” he ever so slightly scoffed. You pulled away from him “why?” you looked at him slightly hurt. “Any other girl you talk to would be dragged up there?”. “your not any girl though (y/n)”. You rolled your eyes “whatever” and left him standing alone. You rushed back to your guest room as tears pricked at your eyes. Why would Tony do that? 

Tony watched you walk away then looked aside and gazed into space, pondering the night’s events. After a minute he sighed and went to say goodbye to the remaining of his guests. 

When the morning arrived, you awoke with a banging in your head. As you sat up you felt sick. You ran to the toilet to bring up the remainder of alcohol from your stomach. You lay on the toilet floor with you head in your hand, recapturing your memories from last night. Fuck. You thought. You remember Tony taking you out to the balcony seconds before midnight and how your heart began to fly as he took you in his arms and placed his soft lips against yours. You couldn’t help but smile to yourself. You then remember the vicious hang over attacking you and threw up once again in the toilet. After a few minutes you exited the bathroom to see Tony sitting on the edge of your bed drinking a cup of coffee. You admired him sitting there in a pair of baggy sweatpants and no t-shirt. You could see the heat still rising from the coffee cup as he turned around and looked at you. “There you are” he proceeded and took a sip of the coffee. You stared at him unsure about what to say or think about last night’s affairs. Instead you crossed your arms “did you make me a cup?”. Tony shifted his eyes to your bed side table. There, lay a cup of coffee, a glass of water and a few pain killers. You couldn’t help but smile at the sweet gesture and went and sat on the bed crossed legged. You necked back the pills and took a sip of water. You sighed and grabbed the coffee cup “thanks” you looked at him taking a sip. He smiled.  
Neither of you spoke for a few moments but indulged in the strong caffeinated drink. “So...” Tony spoke, running his hand over the bed covers. You watched him. He looked up at you “last night..” he continued. You looked at the coffee and smiled. “what about it” you said blowing the steam from your mug. Tony smiled “what do you think about it?”. You looked up at him remembering when he turned you down. “Why don’t you tell me Tony? You take me out to the balcony, kiss me, spend the rest of the night teasing me then turn round like naah, never mind?” you raise your eyebrow at him. Tony looks down and laughs then up at you and smirks “and what did I say before you storm--walked off?”. You slightly rolled your eyes and sat the coffee cup down. Tony also sat his cup down. “I said to you..” he got up and sat next to you and put his arms around you and sighed. You smiled to yourself as you felt his warm chest press against your body and his arms snake their way around your waist. “I told you that you weren’t just any girl”. You looked up at his sparkling deep brown eyes “and what does that mean” you smirked. He chuckled. “well, you were right. I would have dragged any other girl up there. But your different. In a good way.. of course. I’d rather wait. Make it all special and shit” he grins. You can’t help but grin back at his infectious smile and the courteous mannerism of the playboy who you knew never done this sort of thing. 

He looks down at you and smiles. You put your arms back around him and he kisses you sweetly. You smile and return the gesture. He pulls away and places his forehead on yours, looking deep into your (e/c) eyes. “You’re my girl”. You giggle. 

Out all of the hung-over days you spent with Tony, this one was your favourite. You both snuggled up on the couch and watched horror movies. You ordered pizza and lay around in pyjamas all day. You lay on Tony while watching one of your favourite films, ‘The Burbs’. You looked up at him and smiled as he chuckled at the film. You closed your eyes and concentrated on the sound of Tony’s heart beat. Slowly drifting off to sleep.


	4. Ya Burfday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I's your birthday a fee day after new years and Tony has something in store for you....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lads,
> 
> bit longer this chapter, but I hope you all are enjoying it!  
> Pleeease feel free to leave comments telling me if you are enjoying it because i'm just winging it lols

The first few days of the New Year you spent with your new bf, now standing for boyfriend and not the forever best friend, lazing around the cosy warm penthouse. On the 3rd of January, Tony decided you should both go out for coffee. You looked out at the cold city, a white sheet covering all the eye could see. You rolled your eyes at him and he chuckled at you.  
You left the tower hand in hand. You had one of Tony’s massive jumpers on and a beanie hat and scarf. Tony too wore a beanie hat and a scarf. Your hands locked together through gloves and warm jackets. You both hurried down the crowded streets finding the closest coffee shop. Snow landing on your eye lashes and the hair falling out the bottom of your hat. As you approached the coffee shop Tony’s eyes glistened at your snow flake dusted eyes and smiled. You noticed him looking but didn’t give a damn. You could feel the warmth of the coffee shop pouring through the glass doors and shifted inside rubbing your hands together glad to be out of the cold.  
You both sat at a table near the window. The coffee shop was quiet, close to empty, which was perfect as you both didn’t need people coming up to annoy Tony all afternoon. As he got up to order drinks you watched him walk over to the till. Admiring him. How did this happen? You thought to yourself as you smiled. You then folded your arms and inhaled the Tony smelling scents on the jumper. You sighed and looked out the window at the hustle and bustle. How did you get so lucky?  
As tony came back with the coffee he admired you sitting there at the window, in his jumper, your beautiful (y/e/c) eyes considering the lives of all the people walking past the windows. “hey” he said as he sat down and gave you your drink. “Thanks” you sighed picking up the cup in both hands trying to heat them up. You looked at him and smiled as he drank.  
“So, I have something to talk to you about” he started. You looked at him and then out the widow. “Yeah?” as you sipped your coffee. Tony’s eyes never left yours. “Well you know how it’s your birthday this Saturday...?” You looked at him slightly concerned, “yeeeah....?” He smirked. “I’ve decided to throw you a birthday party” you immediately rolled your eyes “Nooo, Tony” you said shaking your head. “Aw come on...” he said chuckling. You spoke over him and continued to shake your head “No, Tony”. “Please...” he petted “just let me treat you” you stared at him. “Just one night, I won’t make it too big. Just let me make you the centre of attention for one night...please?” he petted his lip. You rolled your eyes and sighed “fine”. “But nothing crazy Tony” you warned smirking at him. He raised both of his arms and smiled “okay, whatever you want honey”. You both chuckled.  
After another few cups of coffee Tony walked you back to your apartment. He kissed you goodbye as you unlocked the door. He smiled and waved up at your window as he walked away. You smiled to yourself as you once again inhaled the scents from the jumper and watched as Tony crossed the road and out of sight. 

 

As the day of your birthday was approaching you felt anxious about what Tony had in store for you. At least whatever is was you knew you would be spending the day with him. This put your mind at ease. You went to sleep and waited on the morning coming.  
You awoke to your phone buzzing on your bed side table. You rubbed your eyes and groaned, who was phoning you at 8 o’clock in the morning? “Of course it’s tony” you moaned as you looked at the caller ID. You answered his call “whaaat?” you groaned as you rubbed your eyes. “Well, good morning to you too” he joked. “Look out your window.” You made a confused face and pulled up and curtain next to your bed and pulled up the window. You looked down to see Tony Stark standing under you bedroom window holding the most beautiful bouquet of (y/f/flower). “Happy birthday babe” he smiled and winked. You smirked at him “Tony its 8 o’clock in the morning”. He chuckled “I know but we have a busy day. Be ready in ten, we are going for breakfast”. You smiled and bit your bottom lip as you cherished the gorgeous, snow hit, rosy cheeks smiling up at you. “Okay, I’ll be down in five”. You quickly brushed your teeth, flung on your hat to hide your messy, but cute, hair and jeans and a t-shirt. Not forgetting to wear a cosy jacket and a scarf. You opened the door to rush down stairs when Tony startled you leaning against the door frame looking at you “happy birthday princess” he said handing you the flowers. You grinned and hugged him, kissing him on the cheek. You sat the flowers on the table next to the door and grabbed your keys, phone and Tony’s arm as you both left the apartment building.  
Tony spent the whole morning and afternoon spoiling you. He took you for a quick breakfast in a nearby cafe and later to a very expensive restaurant for lunch, where you felt so embarrassed due to your clothes attire. Tony bought you almost everything you said you liked, including the most beautiful necklace containing your birth stone which cost almost your years salary. Towards the end, Tony took you into a dress shop to pick you something to wear for the night time. He picked out a beautiful black, obvs your favourite colour, sequin, and low cut cocktail dress which hugged all of your beautiful curves perfectly. Tony stood in awe when he seen you come out in the dress. “We’ll take it” he said to the shop assistant instantly as you spun around in the dress jokingly. You laughed at him, knowing you looked banging in the gorgeous dress. Tony paid for you to get your nails done and a bunch of new jewellery and make up for you to wear. He knew you hated other people doing your hair and make-up and the fact he remembered warmed your heart. It’s the little things.  
You both headed back to the tower hand in hand. Happy had already stopped by with the car to pick up you both and the bags but Tony insisted that you both walked back together and he could just take back the bags. You never really understood Tony’s obsession with the freezing cold snow but you thought it was cute.

Arriving back at Stark tower you couldn’t believe all of the stunning decorations plastered all over the penthouse, your favourite flowers still being placed around by the decorators. “Surprise beautiful” he said watching you admire the decor. “Aw Tony this is all too much” you spun round and gleamed at him. He put his arms around your waist and kissed your forehead “Nothing is ever too much for my girl”. You smiled and cuddle into his chest getting excited about the party. You look up at him and pull his jumper softly and kissed him “I’m going to go take a shower and get ready” you start to walk up to his room “can I join you?” he hinted. “Maybe later on tonight Stark” you teased. He smirked and went to make you both a drink.  
As you heard people begin to fill the rooms downstairs you tried to speed up, that was until your best friend rushed into the room “(Y/N)!!!!” she shouted. You spun round and she hugged you, you could already smell the alcohol in her breath. “(B/F/N)!!” you shouted back. “How on earth did you end up with Tony Stark?!?!” she cried. You giggled, “We were like childhood best friends.. It was bound to happen at some point”.  
Your best friend helped you finish getting ready until you heard a knock at the door. You looked round to see Tony standing there. Your friend looked at you both and grinned “I’m gonna give you two some privacy” she said running out the room. You watched her leave and laughed. You looked at Tony whose eyes were sparkling with lust admiring you in the new dress. You done a quick spin shaking you backside as you done so, laughing. He chuckled at you. “You. Look. Breathtaking my angel.. Where’s your new necklace?” he said walking over. “Oh, I haven’t put it on yet”. “Here, let me” he said picking it up. You picked up your loose curls and turned around letting Tony slip the stone around your neck. You then turn around and look in his eyes. Tony moves a few hairs off of your face, admiring you. You smile and look up at him then kiss him quickly. “You scrub up not too bad Mr. Stark” you giggle. He smirks pulling at his suit jacket “You think?” he winks. 

You both head down the stairs and Tony keeps an arm around your waist. You can already hear the blaring music coming from downstairs. As the elevator doors ding open to the living room you see a mass of people standing in front of you “HAPPY BIRTHDAY (Y/N)” they all shout. You put your hand over your mouth and smile/laugh, your eyes slightly tearing up. You see your best friends look at you and wave, giggling. You grin back at them then look at Tony “Happy birthday baby” he says kissing you. You blush knowing your friends were watching you and grip Tony’s hand. He puts his forehead on yours and stares into your eyes smiling. You giggle at him. “Let’s get drunk” you offer. “Oh I thought you’d never ask” Tony replies rolling his eyes playfully.  
You spend half of the night with your best friends, chatting about your new relationship and mingling with the other guests. The other half of the night is spent taking shots and having drink downing contests with Tony, and not forgetting to cut some shapes on the dance floor together. Around 12 o’clock Tony takes you up a few steps near the DJ and makes everyone sing happy birthday to you as your best friends carry out one of the biggest birthday cakes you have ever seen. You were too drunk to blush, which is what you normally would do, so instead you sing along with everyone else singing happy birthday to yourself. Tony finds this hilarious and cries laughing at you. Once everyone stops singing and cheers, Tony puts his arm round your waist and kisses your cheek. You take some of the icing on your finger from the cake and dot it on Tony’s nose. He looks down at it cross eyed making you laugh at him. He looks at you and smiles as you lick off the icing on his nose then stare into his eyes. Tony smirks then you both look out at the crowd in front of you both and smile. 

It was around 3:45 when the last few people were leaving the tower. You and Tony were still drunk but not as bad as you had been earlier on the night. As the last few guests left, and you and Tony were the only two left in the penthouse, you half walked, half staggered up to the playboy. You slung your arms around his neck, looking up at the falling decorations from the ceiling and the mess surrounding you both. “Thank you for the most amazing night honey” you sighed and closed you eyes. “It was my pleasure babe” he stared at you with lust filled eyes. You smile as him and lightly kiss him on the cheek and pull away turning around “I’ll see you in the morni--”. You hadn’t finished your sentence when Tony pulled you back to him, you both tumbling onto the couch, which was not anticipated. You lay on top of Tony the both of you crying with laughter at what just happened. Tony then put one hand behind his head and one around your back. “Don’t go...”. You lay your head on his chest. “At least not alone...” he continued. You smiled then looked up at him. He smirked back and kissed you, now putting both arm around your waist pulling you close to him. You couldn’t resist.  
Tony began to leave little kisses down your neck and to your collar bone. “Your last birthday present” he said looking up at you. The sensation of his lips against your neck sent shivers down your spine. You grinned and got up, pulling Tony up with you. You took both his arms and walked/staggered backwards pulling his arms softly “upstairs”. Tony grinned stumbling into you then getting in the elevator. He gently pushes you against the elevator wall, kissing you passionately. You ran your hands through his hair as his hands wandered further and further down your back. 

The elevator doors ding open and you drag Tony through to his room.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll leave your imagination to run wild.......


	5. First fallout's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you and Tony experience your first real fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is a bit shit guys... I had uni exams and was writing this in random chunks...
> 
> sorry again but hope ya enjoy!

After that night you and Tony were inseparable. A few months down the line Tony asked you to move in with him, which you agreed happily too. Another few weeks and he asked you to ‘work’ for him (It wasn’t really work, occasionally you would answer a few emails for him but that was it). Tony took you on endless dates, out for dinner, parties, hiring out full cinemas... he would do and/or get anything for you. One night when you were both lying in bed, he told you he would make you queen of whatever you wanted. Everything you seen, he would get it for you. That was the first time you looked at the playboy deep in the eyes, smiled and said “I love you Tony”. Tony pretended to think about it for a minute jokingly and you nudged him. He laughed and looked down at you “I love you too (y/n)”. 

Everything was perfect. Childhood best friends coming together. It was like a movie. That was until your first fight...

You were both at a charity fund raiser set up by a Stark business partner. You both didn’t really want to go but Tony felt obliged because it was a crucial business partner. You seen it as an excuse to get yourself all dolled up, which you knew Tony loved. On the night, you wore a deep blue sleeveless, low cut evening dress. It went all the way down to the floor, with a slight trail at the back. Your favourite part (which you knew would also be Tony’s favourite part) was the slit down your left leg, coming all the way up to almost the very top of your thigh. Modest enough for a charity fundraiser. Your (y/h/c) falling into loose curls below your shoulders and your make up done for the gods. You felt amazing. It was your favourite look you’d ever done. 

As you were both getting ready to leave the tower, you couldn’t wait to see Tony’s reaction to the way you looked in your dress. As you walked into the room, slipping on your heels you seen Tony looking out the window. He seems distracted by something. “Hey babe, you ready?” you said grabbing your clutch. “yeah” he said turning round to see you. You gave him bedroom eyes and seductively smiled at him. Tony did not say a word. He picked up his jacket and walked towards the elevator. Your face dropped, not getting the reaction you wanted and sheepishly walked toward the elevator, face slightly blushing. You both hardly spoke as Happy drove you both to the venue. “Don’t let me get drunk” were the only words Tony spoke to you before you left the car. He walked around the car to let you out, like always and took your hand smiling at the paparazzi. You copied Tony, still confused at why he was acting so weird. 

For the first little while you followed Tony about while he greeted other guests. You took drink after drink, but you weren’t drunk. You had to act professional, although you had forgotten to keep an eye on how much Tony was drinking. He acted different around these people. A lot happier and bubby, compared to how we was when you left the penthouse. You spied one of your friends as the gala and told Tony you were going to speak to her as you were bored with why Tony was being weird with you.   
The second you let Tony’s hand go, you felt eyes on you. On your body, dress, face. It was am uncomfortable feeling. You paced over to your friend and pulled her over towards the bar, trying to ignore the eyes following you. You explained to her the situation with Tony as you both drank, sensibly. That was until you felt an arm slide around your waist, you instantly thought it was Tony “hey ba—“. It wasn’t tony. You stared at the face. It was a handsome face but not Tony’s none the less. “Can I buy you a drink?” the face spoke. You wriggled out of their grip slightly. You had, had enough cocktails not to realise the guy with piercing blue eyes was flirting, and agreed to the free drink. He ordered you both a martini as you watched him. You were sure you’d recognised him from somewhere. He looked at you “the names Clint by the way” (;))). You smiled “(y/n)”. He picked up your hand and kissed the back of it gently. “Nice to meet you (y/n)” Clint smiled and looked up at you. You blushed and smiled, thinking it was so innocent. 

Meanwhile, Tony had, had too much to drink. He’d found an old friend. An old girl-friend, whom he secretly knew would be there. They both were taking shots and drinking far too much, as usual for Tony. She asked him to dance which was what they were doing when Tony suddenly decided he needed another drink. He took the red heads hand and pulled her towards the bar which was the moment he seen Clint pick up your hand and kiss it. Tony seen you blush and smile. He was too drunk to hear what you said to Clint and he looked at the red head “let’s get out of here” he said. The girl smirked and they both left hand in hand. 

After Clint let your hand go you turned back to the bar and said “do you know Tony Stark?” you looked at him, while leaning on the bar. “I’m familiar with him, yes... why?” You sighed remembering the moment you seen Tony earlier on in the night and he didn’t compliment you. You felt you were being petty but you really tried to look nice for him, impress him. “Well... he’s my boyfriend you see...” Clint nodded “uh-huh”. You looked at him and sighed then put your head in your hand, leaning on the bar “huuuh... I feel like I’m being sooo petty but I have to get it off my chest. I really tried, really tried to look amazing tonight for him” you realise what you are saying then look at Clint and slightly tear up, suddenly more drunk than you were 5 minutes ago. “And... and he didn’t even say anything to me. In fact he’s hardly spoke to me all night and I don’t know why I’m sitting here talking to a complete stranger about it”. You look around “in fact... where even is Tony?”.

In that moment your best friend came running up to you worriedly. She took your hand and then looked at Clint then you “(y/n), Tony’s just been seen leaving hand in hand with another girl”. Your heart sank. “w-what?” you looked at your best friend and started to tear up, again. She pulled you into the ladies toilets where you continued to sob into your best friends shoulder. She tried to console you but you were past that “w-why would he do th-this? Who did he even leave with?” You best friend rubbed your back “apparently it was some red head, an ex or something...” You rolled your eyes and groaned “that’s why he’s been acting weird... he knew that stupid bitch would be here”.   
You continued to sob for a while then attempted to fix your make up in the mirror “I’ve got to go home” you sighed. Your best friend offered to go with you but you just needed to be alone. 

You phoned Happy to come pick you up as you walked out of the venue trying to hold yourself together. Struggling. As the car pulled up, you jumped in and slammed the door shut. You immediately began to weep. “I hate him Happy, I hate stupid Tony Stark” you cried wiping away your tears. Happy stayed quiet, knowing he had dropped Tony and the red head off at a club a half hour earlier, reluctantly, but it was his job. You also made Happy go to McDonalds drive through, because it was one of those nights.  
As you entered the penthouse, make-up running down your face, heels in your hand, you headed straight to the mini bar. You dropped your shoes on the floor and grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels. You ripped off the top calmly then slid down the side of the bar, onto the floor. You proceeded to drink until you cried yourself to sleep.

When Tony left the venue, he had forced Happy to drive them to a club. The red head had flirted with Tony all night but Tony didn’t place his lips on hers once, neither did he put his hands around her waist until the night grew darker. Tony got violently drunk... thinking about seeing you and Clint. After his 8th shot of Jaeger he looked at his ex-girlfriend. He pulled her close to him. The music deafening him and people pushing all around them. He placed his lips on hers and she reciprocated. They spent a few moments like this when a familiar song came on. It was the first few beats to ACDC You shook me all night long. Tony thought of you when he heard the guitar. He pulled away from the female and wiped his mouth with his hand. He looked at her “I-uh... I gotta go”. He rushed out of the club to the cold air of the night. Suddenly realising what he had done, he put up his hood and slowly staggered back to the Stark tower with his hands in his pockets, trying to stay unnoticed.   
He spent about half an hour sitting on a kerb on the quietest road he could find, attempting to sober up and brace himself for what was in store. He picked himself up and wiped the few tears from his eyes, sniffling.

 

As he walked into the living area from the elevator he looked around for you. He couldn’t see you at first which set his heart racing. Had she even left? Did she come back here? Is she safe? He then hard the clink of a bottle on the floor to his left. He shifted his head and seen you lying against the bar, sleeping. The bottle had been nudged by your arm which fell from your lap. He looked at you and sighed, noticing the almost empty bottle of Jack Daniels and your eye make-up running down your face from all your crying. You had wrapped his zipper around your cold shoulders. Tony looked away, biting back the tears, knowing this was his fault. He walked over to you, kicking off his shoes at the elevator door. He tried to pick you up as careful, and as soft as possible. You slightly stirred “Tony, no... Tony...” you fell back asleep in his arms. Tony took you over to the couch knowing there was no way he could manage to stagger you upstairs without hurting you. He laid you down; put a pillow under your head and a blanket over the top of you. He kneeled next to the couch where you lay and hung his head. He then looked up at you, sobbing. He then kissed you forehead and then sighed “I’m sorry”. Tony then walked over the bar and picked up the bottle of Jack Daniels you never finished. 

When you woke up in the morning, lying on the couch still in last night’s clothes, the memories of the eventful night came flooding back to you. You lay on the couch for a little while longer, sobbing. As you sat up you seen Tony lying on one of the bar stools, his head on the bar sleeping. One hand on the bar and the other hanging down. His shirt was untucked and he looked a mess. You stared at Tony which made you tear up more at the thought of his actions. As you got up to get changed and leave the apartment forever, you accidentally knocked over a glass on the floor. Tony didn’t flinch as your eyes darted over to him. It made you wonder if he was dead, not that you cared at that moment. 

Tony had heard the glass knock over but he pretended not to as he had no idea how to even start off an apology for what he had done... 

 

A few days had passed since you left the tower. Even though you had moved in with Tony, you kept your dingy flat for when you needed alone time to work. You hadn’t heard from Tony and you made no attempt to contact him. He had broken your heart and yet you still missed him. Still loved him. You lay in your bed for days, sobbing and watching soppy sad movies. 

On the fourth day of no contact, there was a chap at your door. You peered through the peep-hole to see Tony standing there. His hair was a mess and you could tell the sun glasses were hiding sleepless eyes. When you seen him your heart sunk. You breathed in shakily and slid down the wall next to the door and began to sob. “I... I know you’re in there (y/n)”. Tony spoke softly and shaken. “Go away Tony” you managed to shakily reply.   
Tony opened the door. He knew you never locked your door because you were too trusting of your apartment building. “You gotta start locking your door (y/n)....”. He was cut off when he seen you on the floor curled up with your head in your hands, crying. Tony teared up and took off his sun glasses. He knelt down so he was sitting in front of you. “Look, we need to talk... you don’t understand...” he started. You lifted your head and stared at him “don’t understand what Tony? That... that you took some ex-girlfriend home with you at that gala and left me there myself?”. Tony looked at you confused “took her home? I never took her home?”. You stared at him for a second then wiped your tears. “Well whatever... you took her out the door hand in hand and left me at that gala.”

 

Tony looked down and tried to take your hand but you pulled away. “Look, (y/n), nothing happened between me and her. I took her to the nightclub Fubar and we danced. That was all. I know that doesn’t mean that it was right but I seen you with that guy and...” you looked up at him again “what that guy I met at the bar? The guy I was forced to speak to because you ran off with some red head? Get a grip Tony... don’t try and blame this on me. I would have bet money on that guy being gay...” Tony rested against the wall next to you and looked down, twiddling with his thumbs. “Look, I’m really, really sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you; I was drunk and was being stupid and I don’t know how I can make it up to you...”

You couldn’t help but feel warm and safe with Tony sitting next to you again. Even though he broke your heart, you still loved him. You wanted nothing more than to give into him. You kept you head down and sniffed “did you have sex with her?” you sniffed again. Tony looked at you. “Of course not.” You could hear the sincerity in his voice. He slowly started to wrap his arms around you as you sobbed, slightly of relief this time. You gave in and let him cuddle you. You snuggled into his chest still crying. You couldn’t resist him. “This still doesn’t make everything better Tony...”

Tony sighed “I know... but at least let me try and make it up to you”. 

You and Tony took things slow from then on. You continued to stay in your own apartment until you fully trusted him again, which took a few months. After that things went back to normal...ish. Whenever he took you to parties, he never left your side. His arm was around your waist all night and you noticed how he paced his drinking. You could tell he was trying to change to avoid any sort of similar situation. 

You loved him, no matter what he done.


	6. Santa Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT'S CHRIIISTMAAAS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in like an hour so I apologise if it's crap lol but CUTEEEEEE

The snow seems to never stop falling. Everywhere you looked was covered in a sheet of white. You and Tony had decided to go Christmas shopping as he was clueless as to what you really wanted (and secretly you had only a few ideas as what to get him). As you bustled through the streets hand in hand, attempting to keep each other close and warm, you dragged Tony into lots of clothes, perfume and make up shops. Not to mention the glee on both your faces when you approached the video game store. You both knew the presents you bought one another out of there wouldn’t last the four days before Christmas.   
As you ended the exhausting shopping trip, Tony called Happy to come pick you both up. As he stood and spoke to happy on the phone you put your arms around him and cuddled him. As you turned your head to the left you noticed a pet shop. Your eyes lit up as you dragged Tony over to look at the puppies and kittens in the window. Tony hung up the phone “Happy will be here in ten minutes” he said rolling his eyes at you dragging him over to the window. You ignored his statement and pressed your hands against the glass. “oh my god Tony look at them all!”. Tony couldn’t help but smile at the joy on your face as you looked at the dogs. How your eyes lit up, the massive smile painted on your mouth and how you had cold, rosy cheeks because of the snow. It made his heart warm.   
He looked at you and his face dropped slightly “(y/n), you know we can’t get a dog because of the apartment”. Your face also dropped as your hands fell from the glass. It wasn’t fair that a dog had to be kept in the apartment especially because Tony would only accept a bigger, guard dog. A small dog would live perfectly in the apartment but Tony was allergic to the fur. You couldn’t win. “I know” you said as you looked down. Tony took you and hugged you. He placed a soft kiss on the top of your head “I’m sorry hon”. You sighed. You both then heard the beep of the car and began to walk over to Happy and the black Mercedes. Tony took one last look at the pet shop and thought about how happy all the little fur balls made you. He pondered for a second then got in the car. 

 

This was your second Christmas with Tony. You never went home at the holidays as you weren’t close with your parents. They didn’t agree with the type of lifestyle you wanted to live which caused a massive argument, hence why you lived in a dingy apartment even though your family were rich. They cut you off and you never spoke to them once the kicked you out. You still sent them a Christmas card, and a text on birthdays but they made no effort to contact you.   
On Christmas Eve, Tony had wanted to take you out on a lavishing dinner date and a show, but all you wanted to do was sit in Christmas pyjamas and drink hot chocolate watching Christmas films. At first Tony was disappointed you didn’t want to go out because he had a big night planned, but once you were two movies and a shared shower in, he was more than happy to laze around the rest of the day, as long as he was with you. Tony had given all his staff the holidays off so it was just you both in the apartment.   
The apartment looked as though Christmas had thrown up all over it. There was red, gold and silver plastered all over the rooms. There was a massive Christmas tree in the living area and mistletoe on every door. You loved it. Tony knew how much you loved Christmas and made sure the holiday was perfect. He took a few weeks off work so you had him all to yourself.  
After dinner time you both attempted to make gingerbread men and Christmas cookies which turned out better than expected. They may have looked more like squished gingerbread men, but at least the taste was there.  
Drawing towards the end of the night, you were both cuddled up on the couch. You were lying on Tony’s chest and he had his arms wrapped loosely around your waist. You had saved your favourite Christmas film until last; How the Grinch Stole Christmas. Through the whole film Tony attempted to do Jim Carrey’s Grinch impression earning a hearty laugh from you every time he shouted “MAX!!!!” sounding like a grumpy old man. As the end credits rolled Tony looked at his phone. 00:12. He looked at your sleepy eyes “Merry Christmas beautiful” he said as he kissed your nose. You smiled sweetly and looked up at him, tiredly whispered “merry Christmas babe” then a grin smacked across your face. Tony tightened his grip around you and pulled you slightly closer to him. He put his forehead against yours “we better get you to bed before Santa comes”. You giggled and kissed him lightly then smirked. “Well, I don’t know if he’s checked his list twice... but I know what list I’m on.” you teased with bed-room eyes. Tony looked down at you “well, I might know a way to get you off that naughty list” he smirked. “oh yeah?” you replied biting you bottom lip. Tony’s hands started to move way down past your back. “Wanna meet Santa’s little helper? He’s not so little... if you know what I mean”. You hung you head down and began laughing at his shitty pick up line. He laughed with you. You got up still laughing taking Tony’s hand pulling him off the couch. “What?” he laughed. “That’s not a candy cane in my pocket”. You laughed harder as you threw your arms around him to hug him. “I love you” you giggled. “I love you more” he replied a he slung his arms around you and kissed you. You both headed up to bed. 

 

The next morning you woke up with Tony by your side. He was rubbing your back, which he knew made you feel safe and warm. He had been up earlier, being unable to sleep you assumed. You could already smell the gingerbread coffee he had made for you both. You turned around and looked at him. “Merry Christmas” he said admiring your sleepy face. You grinned and sat up kissing him “Merry Christmas” you replied. You sat up to get your coffee noticing you still had Tony’s Christmas top on. It was green and had a Mr. Christmas character on it. It was big for him last night when you pulled it off him never mind on your slight body this morning. It just covered everything nice. You grabbed your coffee and sipped it. Tony continued to admire you until his face lit up like a child’s. He put his arms around you “Hurry up and drink that so we can go downstairs!” You laughed at him. Sometimes dating Tony Stark felt more like mothering a child, but it was Christmas so you were also going to act like a child. You put the coffee down and jumped up. “Let’s go!” you exclaimed dragging Tony up. 

As you headed downstairs you could smell cinnamon and gingerbread from the coffee and candles. It smelled exactly like Christmas morning. You gleamed at Tony who was watching you getting excited. As you both got to the living area, the room was filled with little gifts and cards, and candles. It was still kind of dark outside as it was winter which made the apartment feel even cosier. Tony had lit the fire and you could hear it crackling as you walked in. Tony took your hand and led you over to the couch and sat you down. “Okay. I’m first”. You looked at him confused as he ran off out the room. You raised an eye brow but then got comfy on the couch looking out at the dark sky filled with snow. You smiled to yourself as you thought about how perfect your life was right now. You couldn’t be any happier.  
As you heard Tony approach the room he shouted for you to close your eyes. You laughed lightly and closed you eyes covering them with your hands, not wanting to ruin the surprise. “Okay, they are closed Tony” you giggled. You heard Tony come into the room. He sat down on the floor in front of the couch, next to the fire. “Okay, open” he said. You giggled and removed your hands, opening your eyes. Sat in front of you was Tony holding the tiniest, little white ball of fur with a massive red bow around its neck. Your hands shot up to cover your mouth at the sight. Tony looked up at you and smiled sweetly. “Oh my god Tony...” he laughed slightly as the little white ball of fur was tugging on his tartan pyjama bottoms.   
You slid off the couch to go and join the perfect sight sitting in front of you. The little ball of fur ran over to you and jumped up on you attempting to get your hair. You were almost crying. You picked the little fluff up and cuddled it. Tony couldn’t stop himself smiling at you both. “He’s a white highland terrier. They don’t cast hair and are apparently perfect for ‘small’ apartments.” Tony moved over to you and noticed small tears running down your face. You looked at him and threw your arms around him. He giggled and hugged you back. The small dog had run over to the tree and was playing with a bauble hanging at the bottom.   
“I can’t believe you got us a dog” you said looking up at him with glistening eyes. “Well I know you’ve always wanted a dog and because of my allergies and the apartment I had to look real hard for a suitable one”. You kissed him quickly and went over to the dog and took off the bow which was clearly annoying it. “We’re gonna have to give you a name aren’t wee sweetie” you said kissing the puppies nose. Tony came over to join you. “I was thinking Max” he said looking at you, you looked back and raised an eye brow, confused. “you know...” Tony said “as in 'MAX'!!!” he said doing his best Grinch impression which, again set you into fits of laughter and the dog barked lightly. “See, he likes it” Tony said laughing. You looked back at the dog and leant your back against Tony’s chest. “Max huh?” the ball of fur started wagging its tail and licking your face. “Max.” Tony said looking at the puppy while kissing you forehead.   
Come lunch time, you both hadn’t opened any other presents bus instead played with your new family member. Tony brought out another little box which had a red collar in it with a yet to be engraved dog tag, soon to read ‘Max’.   
As the puppy laid in its bed, towards the end of the day you and Tony sprawled on the couch. Just after eating Christmas dinner and opening the rest of the gifts. You kissed him sweetly “Thank you... I know you’re not that fond of small dogs”. He looked at you “I’m not fond of any small dog which is not our small dog” he smiled. You grinned at him. “You know...” he said smirking at you. “Since Max is allergic to chocolate, how’s about giving me a little bit of sugar?” Once again, Mr. Tony Stark had you in tears with his crappy pick up lines.


	7. T.G.I.F.F

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thank god it's fooking friday..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what? two chapters in two days? scandalous....
> 
> ENJOYYYYYY:)))

You opened the fridge and started to take things out that you needed to get dinner prepared as your phone buzzed. A picture message from your best friend and a message from Tony reading “on my way home beautiful xoxo”. You took notice of Tony’s message and opened the picture your best friend Lisa had sent you. It was a group picture of her and a few members of your friend group laughing and drinking. Her message read “it’s still not too late to put those heels on gal” paired with little dancing lady emoji’s. You sighed as you promised Tony you would sit in with him this Friday night as he was at work all week. Just like you promised him the two weeks before but he decided not to come home but stay late at work. Lisa knew he had done this and had left you sitting alone in the house therefore organised a night out this week. You considered asking the girls if Tony could go, but you knew they wouldn’t appeal to that and Tony would be too tired anyway.   
You ignored both messages and started to prepare dinner, hopefully, for the two of you. Just as you finished making dinner you heard Max barking at the elevator. You glanced over and seen Tony walk out the elevator and pick the small dog up cuddling him. Max began to lick Tony’s face while his tail wagged 200 mph. You knew he missed Tony when he was gone, and, even though he wouldn’t admit it, Tony missed him too. “Hey buddy” you heard him say walking over to the kitchen.   
Tony put Max down and put his arms around your waist behind you and his head on your shoulder. “hello you” he said kissing your temple. “Decide to come home tonight Stark?” you said half joking half serious putting the kitchen utensils down. You turned around and hugged him tightly. He sighed. “I know, I’m sorry sweetheart... I just got caught up in things”. You looked down, taking in the scents of day old cologne, metal and oil. “Just don’t let it happen again” you raised an eye brow jokingly and looked up at him. He chuckled then kissed you “What’s for dinner?”

 

Your phone was buzzing all night but you ignored it. As you and Tony were lying on the couch catching up on your TV programmes, Tony picked up your ever buzzing phone. “Who on earth is trying desperately to get a hold of you?” you attempted to take the phone not wanting it to ruin your night with him “Tony, It’s no one...”. He quickly glanced over the messages then looked at you “Babe you never told me you were supposed to go out tonight?” you looked down and sighed. “o, only because I thought you wanted some alone, chilled out time”. Tony looked at you confused “babe you can go out whenever you want? I don’t want to be that boyfriend that stops you from seeing your friends”. You looked up at him “it’s too late to go out now anyway” you lied. Tony scoffed at you “its only 9 o’clock you have more than enough time”. You looked up at him hopefully. “Go get yourself dolled up and I’ll get you a drink made”. You smiled up at him “You sure?”. He smiled and kissed you quickly “Of course!”. You kissed him again and ran upstairs to get ready telling your friends to head here before going out as you would be ready in 45 minutes. Tony got up and went to the bar to prepare you a drink. He looked down at Max “looks like it’s me and you tonight buddy”. Max tilted his head to the side.

Half an hour later you heard your group come into the apartment from the laughing and heels. You assumed Tony was making them drinks at the bar, charming them no doubt. You had already downed three drinks and a shot as Tony told you to play ‘catch up’. As you quickly checked yourself in the mirror you finished your fourth drink. You had opted for a pair of black skinny, high waisted, ripped jeans paired with a black lacy, halter neck crop top. Your make up was black Smokey eyes with a brown matte lipstick. You quickly shoved on your black chunky heels, jacket and bag and headed to the living area.   
In the living area you seen Tony shaking a cocktail maker at the bar making your friends laugh as he did so. You slightly rolled you eyes and went to join them. Your best friend, already half drunk, gave you a massive hug “(Y/N)!!!!” you laughed and hugged her. The rest of your friends joined. “Thank god your coming. It wasn’t girls night without you”. They all went back to watching Tony make drinks. You went behind the bar to make your own drink nudging Tony with your hip as you done so. He looked at you and smirked. As he poured his concoction into cocktail glasses the girls watched him dreamily. You sipped your straight Jack Daniels leaning on the bar watching them all, smiling to yourself that he was yours, and not theirs. As the girls clinked their glasses together and giggled you moved closer to Tony. He eyed you up and down. You heard Max’s little paws coming running into the room and your friends all crowded round the 6 month old puppy.   
Tony pulled you closer to him smirking “I think we’ll need to have our own party tonight with you looking like that” you laughed and looked at him “and what makes you think I’m coming home looking like this?” you chuckled as you thought of how messy the night was going to be. He kissed you quickly as your friends gathered back around the bar and smiled at you both. You pulled away from Tony and lightly tapped his face with your hand playfully “I’ll see you later sweet cheeks” you said kissing him one last time. You pulled away from him to grab your jacket and bag but he pulled you back slightly “Hiy, be careful, you hear me... if you need me call” Tony said suddenly more serious. “Okay dad” you said rolling your eyes and pulling away. “Let’s go gals” you smiled and slung your jacket over your shoulder. Your friends all fussed around each other as you left the building all giddy.

 

After the fifth bar, you all decided to go to a club. It was already 1 o’clock in the morning but that wasn’t stopping you all. It was so busy. You had gotten queue skip and free entry as the bouncers knew you as Tony’s girlfriend which all your friends cheered at. You all danced the night away, taking shot after shot and drink after drink. you had gotten way more drunk than anticipated.   
You danced with your friends all night long, cutting mad shapes on the dance floor and even face timing Tony at one point. You discovered that the boy’s that usually go out with your group were out as well so you ended up having a massive group of friends all dancing around one another. None of the guys dared to even come on to you as everyone was aware of who your boyfriend was and what he was capable of. But it didn’t stop them attempting to get with your friends.   
As it neared 4 o’clock, the bouncers started to throw everyone out of the club. You all put up as much of a fuss as possible but eventually everyone was dragged out. As you sat on the kerb of the road you remembered what Tony had said to you ‘we’ll have a party of our own’. You gleamed at the memory and drunkenly got to your feet, stumbling around. “guys, guys it... its fine we can just go back to Tony’s!” you said flinging your arms up. Everyone turned around to look at you and all cheered as you started guiding, what seemed like the full clubs contents, back to Tony’s apartment. 

As you took the first group of people up to the apartment you told them all to shhh as it was a surprise. You drunkenly staggered out into the living area looking for Tony. People had started coming up the stairs and more in the elevator while you were searching for Tony. You eventually stumbled down the stairs into the workshop. “JARVIS open the d-door” you slurred. As you wobbled over to Tony’s desk. He had fallen asleep and you admired him for a second before shouting “SURPRISE!!” and throwing your arms up. Tony woke up startled and looked at you then the time. “Decide to come home hon?” he smirked.   
You sat down on the ground in front of him and laid your head on his knee. “I’m tired” you said closing your eyes. Tony put his hand on your head and opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by the sound of people upstairs. He looked down at you “did you bring people home?” with a concerned expression on his face. You looked a bit confused yourself then remembered “oh yeah, just some friends” you grinned. Tony got up out his seat “that doesn’t sound like a few friends (y/n)?”  
Tony pulled you off the floor with your hand and headed towards the door “yeah you said ‘aw we will have a party of our own when you get home’” you said in your best Tony expression. Tony looked at you and sighed angrily. “You need to go and tell every single one of your ‘friends’ to leave”. You leaned in close to Tony and put your chest against his, entwining your hands in his. “What’s the matter old man? Too old to party?” you seductively teased with lust filled eyes. Tony was almost threatened, playfully, by this. “I’m too old to party?” he scoffed. You giggled and started to drag him up the stairs. “come play Stark” you said to him. 

 

The next morning, or late afternoon more like, you and Tony couldn’t move out of bed. Both too afraid that you would puke all over one another. You had eventually told everyone they had to leave at 8:45 in the morning. You felt Tony’s arms snake around your waist. “Don’t ever to that again” he said falling asleep. You grinned to yourself at how much of an amazing night you had. you could feel Max’s little ears and soft fur under the covers lying next to you and even though you felt like death, you couldn’t stop smiling at how perfect everything was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little different this chapter but I hoped you loooved it.. feel free to SMACK that lil button that let's me know you liked it (that was supposed to be cringey af :/) 
> 
> nah i hope you liked it, this was fun and cute.


End file.
